Bye, Comrade
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: Two friends make a promise to each other before they go their seperate ways... Oneshot. Implied CloudXAerith.


The night air surrounding the blonde was completely silent. Too silent.

The silence slowly, but surely, gnawed at Cloud Strife's nerves. It made him almost paranoid, like something was keeping silent in order to sneak up on him and rip him to pieces while his guard was down.

So far, nothing was leaping out at him and the area seemed clear of any enemies.

Even though it seemed safe enough to let his guard down, the blonde ex-SOLDIER kept his sword strapped securely to his back, ready to equip it in an instant as he walked cautiously. He learned early on that in this place, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The shadowed cliff that was known as Zack's memorial began to come into view, causing Cloud to quicken his pace slightly. He didn't know why he was coming here, especially in the middle of the night. He guessed that it was because it brought peace to his mind, much like Aerith's old church.

As the man came closer and closer to his destination, a shadowy figure began to form in his vision. Mildly alarmed, he un-strapped his weapon, stealthily making his way towards the cliff overlooking the wasteland.

Unfortunately, he was not quiet enough.

The figure turned towards him. Cloud instantly recognized the purple SOLDIER uniform and spiky black hair. "Zack…" His deceased friends' appearance did not surprise him too severely; both Aerith and Zack had visited him on more than one occasion.

"… I was expecting you, Blondie. Aerith told me you'd be here; said you needed a-." He lifted his hands to bend his fingers in a mocking manner. "-'man-to-man talk'…" He laughed. "I swear, there's something wrong with her!" Both young men were nearly pushed over by a sudden powerful gust of wind. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! … Sheesh!" The wind subsided.

Zack immediately brought his hands to his head to fix his hair. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Cloud blinked. What was Aerith up to? "Um… I don't know," he admitted. His friend sighed.

"You see?" he shouted to the sky. "You send me here to talk to him only to learn that we have nothing to talk about! Something's wrong with-!" This time, a clod of dirt connected with his forehead. "Ow! Alright! Alright!"

Cloud, meanwhile, was listening with a mixed expression of curiosity, amusement, and confusion. Many would find it hard to believe that speaking with arguing spirits was considered normal for him.

Silence decided to take over at that moment. "… So…" Zack began, feeling awkward in silence. He decided to ask a general question. "What have you been doing lately?"

"… Not much…" Cloud answered, feeling awkward in conversation. So many had considered the friends clones of each other, but he could never see that.

Zack could protect; he could not. Zack was brave; he was not. Zack had always been a very social person; he was not.

Zack had Aerith…

The thought caused Cloud to look down at his feet, confused by the sudden pangs of sadness as they washed over him.

"… Hey, bud. You okay?" Zack's interruption surprised him, causing him to look up. His friend stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Hello?"

And at that moment, words came to Cloud's lips.

"I need you to do me a favor, Zack…"

"Uh… Sure…" He rubbed the back of his neck. Never before had he felt so awkward. He could have sworn Aerith was out to get him. "What'd'ya need?"

Cloud sighed. "… Take care of her for me…" Zack couldn't help but chuckle.

"Will do, bud…" he said with a smile before looking out at the wasteland from the edge of the cliff.

Silence took over again.

"… Oh, and by the way, Cloud," Zack began. His friend didn't bother to look up. "… Aerith was always yours…"

Blue eyes shot up, the owner surprised by what he had just heard. Zack laughed.

"Gotta go," he began. "… Bye, comrade…"

And in an instant, he was gone.

Cloud blinked several times, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before walking forward towards the rusted buster blade. That blade had held so many memories; some pleasant, some horrible, and some that didn't even belong to him. Cloud took another deep breath before placing the tips of his fingers on the rusted handle, closing his eyes.

"Bye, comrade…"

A gentle breeze blew past him, playing with his blonde spikes of hair as he turned in the opposite direction to walk away.

Away from his past and into his future…


End file.
